I Need You- A Wilson Story
by princess angel mama
Summary: The title of the story and the song in it is from LeAnn Rimes' song "I Need You" September 2013- This is a year from now…when the world is right and Wilson is still together. It won't happen like this…but that's not enough of a reason for me not to write it . Side note- Please remember that Sonny's name is Jackson


I Need You-A Wilson Story

Will looks down at his hand and he fingers the ring in his palm. It is cold and smooth against his skin. It is simple white gold with a design of two yellow gold lines that cross and re-cross all the way around the band. He closes his eyes and remembers a month ago when he and sonny had been shopping for a necklace for Jackie. Jackie was his and Sonny's daughter, whom he loved with all his heart. Gabi had given birth to her and decided that she wasn't ready to be a mother. Will had taken her without a thought and Sonny….Sonny had become her second father. Will had named her Jackie so that Sonny would know that she would always be a part of him too. They all lived together in an apartment and they were so lucky because all of the Hourton's, Brady's and Kiriakis loved Jackie and helped out a lot. Grandma Marlena had her today and she was going to keep her the night for Will and Sonny.

That day that they had been looking for a necklace for Jackie, a symbol of both her fathers' love….Sonny had wandered off in the jewelry store. Will had looked up and noticed that Sonny was looking at the wedding bands. He asked to look at one and when the saleswoman had placed the ring in his hand, Sonny had automatically put it on his ring finger. He had looked up to see if Will was looking, but Will had pretended not to notice.

It was then that Will realized just how important being married was to Sonny. Marriage seemed so abstract to Will; not something real, plausible, something that he could really have. Yet….it was very real to Sonny. Will thought of Sonny's parents, of Grandma Marlena and John, of Aunt Maggie and Uncle Micky and finally he remembered Great Grandma Alice and Great Grandpa Tom. Even after Great Grandpa Tom had died it seemed that he was still with Great Grandma Alice even after death; until the day she died.

In that jewelry store a month ago, he had closed his eyes and pictured himself as an old man, like Great Grandpa Tom and when that image came to mind…Sonny was at his side. Marriage was forever and he already assumed and knew in his heart that Sonny was his forever. The problem was that Will wasn't sure if Sonny knew that Will wanted forever. Will had opened his eyes that day to see Sonny walking back to him. They both made a final decision on a necklace for Jackie, paid for it and left hand in hand. He fingered Sonny's ring finger and knew that more than anything in that moment he wanted his ring on Sonny's finger. He wanted to know that 30 or 40 years from now , Sonny would still be wearing that ring….standing beside him. More importantly, he wanted Sonny to know that in 30 or 40 years he would be standing beside him.

SO…..the next day he had gone back to the jewelry store and ordered the ring that Sonny had been looking at.

So now…will stood outside the coffee house, with the ring in the palm of his hand and his heart in his throat. He puts the ring back in its container and in his jacket pocket. Today….it was one year ago that Sonny had kissed him and they had gone out on their first date here at the coffee house. Sonny didn't seem to remember, but it was ok with Will. He took a deep breath and walked into the coffee house.

"Hey Will"

"Hey…are you ready?"

"Yeah…I'm covered here….I have the rest of the day to spend with my favorite guy, "he smiles.

Will leans in and kisses him softly, then takes his hand. "Come on then, I have a couple of surprises for you."

"Why?" he grins.

"Because I love you."

(cut scene)

Will and Sonny walk up to a very tall building.

"What is this place? Sonny asks.

Will points to the sign behind Sonny.

"Extreme Rock Climbing", Sonny reads. "You brought me here so that I could practice rock climbing…cool."

"I brought you here so that you can climb and so that you can help me learn to climb, " Will says quietly.

Sonny's eyes widen, "You don't have to do this Will…."

"I know….I probably will never climb K2 with you, but I wanted to try this….with you….today….I might not be able to ….but I'd like to try…."

"You're amazing just for trying….thank you, "he kisses him passionately. Will smiles into the kiss.

"Let's wait and see how far I get before you thank me."

"I don't care if you get five feet of the ground, it still means a lot to me."

They walk into the building and Will pales as he sees the rock climbing walls. He hands Sonny a duffle bag. "I brought work out cloths for us both."

After they change they go through the introductory instructions and then they are lead to the smallest wall; which is 25 feet high. The instructor asks if they need help and Sonny answers him. "No…I've got this."

Sonny helps Will put on the harness and starts to give him instructions. Will keeps looking up and as they start the climb he starts to tremble.

"Will….I …..I don't want you doing this ….I don't like seeing you like this…."

Will takes a deep breath. "Please Sonny…I really want to do this…be patient with me."

"Always…." Sonny runs his fingers down Will's jaw line.

"OK Will….I am going to go first. You follow and do exactly what I do. Don't look down. Don't take your eyes off of me…..ok?"

"Don't take my eyes off of you…I can do that."

Sonny once again starts to climb and watches as Will follows. When they are at about fifteen feet Sonny sees that Will is losing it. He is breathing heavily and his eyes keep flickering down, "Will! Keep your eyes on me!"

Will looks up and nods.

"Are you ok? Talk to me?"

"I'm …..ok". he gets out.

Sonny continues to climb, but every foot and hand hold that gets him closer to the top also increases his anxiety for Will.

When they reach the twenty foot mark; Sonny is starting to feel as sick as Will looks. Will is flushed, breathing heavily and trembling. Sonny know it is not from exertion and he is not sure how Will is still hanging onto the wall.

"Will ….you've done most of the wall….we can stop….we can glide down now…."

Will shakes his head no.

Sonny continues the climb, eager for it to be over. He is relieved when he climbs over the top. He looks over to take Will's hand but Will is not there. He is still about three feet short of finishing. Sonny extends his hand again, but he can't reach him.

"Will…look at me….you're almost done….come take my hand."

A look that Sonny has never seen crosses Will's eyes and he takes the final holds that get him close enough to reach Sonny's hand. Sonny pulls him over and without a thought as to who is watching pulls him into a tight embrace and kisses him.

"I'm so proud of you"

Will smiles weekly.

They sit there wrapped in each other's arms for a while and then Sonny's eyes become hooded. "Will….now we have to get down."

Sonny didn't think it was possible, but Will grew paler and his gorgeous eyes got even wider.

"We can take the ladder or we can glide down on the rope."

"Which is faster?" asks Will.

"It's faster if we glide down. I have an idea. I can put us on the same rope and I can hold you as we go down. You ok with that?"

Will nods.

Sonny rearranges the ropes so that both harnesses are attached to one rope. He shows Will where to place his feet and they climb over the wall so that Will's back is to Sonny's chest.

Sonny whispers, "Close your eyes….do you want me to go fast or slow?"

"Fast."

As soon as Sonny takes the first leap, he hears Will's panicked voice, "Slow! Slow!"

"Shh..ok…I've got you….we'll go slow."

Will whimpers. "I've got you Will…"

Sonny makes the descent excruciatingly slow. Murmuring words of love in Will's ear the whole time.

When they touch the ground, Sonny holds Will up and keeps him in his arms. "You ok?"

Will nods.

Sonny takes off the harnesses. "You did great Will."

"No…I didn't ,but I got to the top…which was the goal," he smiles weekly.

"You…did …great" Sonny says between kisses.

Will takes Sonny's face between his hands and deepens the last kiss.

"I wanted to do this because I know you love it….but more importantly….I….I wanted to show you that I could conquer one of my biggest fears as long as I had you by my side."

Sonny's eyes fill with unspoken emotion. He has no words as he tenderly reaches for Will's face. He drops his forehead onto Will's and closes his eyes. They stand there without saying a word amid stranger's probing eyes unaware of anything else in the world except each other.

(cut scene)

Sonny and Will are walking in the town square. Will steers them to Sonny's favorite restaurant where they of course order Sonny's favorite dish.

"I'm feeling very spoiled today, " Sonny grins.

"I wish you felt spoiled every day….that's what you deserve…."

"I feel loved every day and that is all that matters to me."

Will looks across the town square. "You know…this place holds a special place in my heart."

"Of course it does. It's the Hourton Town Square and you're a Hourton."

"There is that", replies Will, "but actually …it's because this place was sort of the beginning of ….us."

Sonny gives Will a confused look."

Will smiles, "I never told you; it was here that I tracked T town and made him tell me what he had heard you say. That you weren't interested in Brian and ….and that you were interested in me." Will blushes, "I ran from here to the coffee house to see you that day."

Sonny grins, "really, that's why you think this place is special?"

"Do you see that guy standing over there; the one in the blue top?"

"Yeah."

"That's where I was standing when T told me and…."

"and what?"

"And I realized….we had a chance."

(cut scene)

Will leads Sonny to the outside of the Pub.

Sonny questions Will, "why are we here? The Pub closed like 30 minutes ago, didn't it?"

"Yeah…it's closed…."

Will takes Sonny's hand and brings it up to his lips. "Sonny….a year ago today in this spot….you kissed me."

"I know….that moment is etched in my mind forever…..that's the moment you stopped pushing me away…", he smiles.

"I have a question for you…but I need you to wait until I'm done before you answer…ok?"

"Ok"

Will opens the Pub door and grabs his guitar from inside. Sonny's heard Will playing the guitar before and he loves to listen, so he smiles in anticipation…..He is shocked when Will also starts to sing. His voice is sultry and sensual as he sings….

I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something

But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through

I need you

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage

And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do

I need you  
I need you

Tears are streaming down Sonny's face as Will plays the last notes of the song.

"Will…." Will places his fingers on Sonny's lips, "I'm not done."

He puts the guitar down, "you know I'm not very good at talking about my feelings and that was the only way I could think of to tell you how I feel. I need you Sonny…I need you to breath…..I need you to live….I need you to be happy."

He reaches into his jacket and takes out an object and places it in Sonny's hand. Sonny looks down at it, It is red, black and white marble; jagged and sharp that has been cut into the shape of a heart.

Will looks intensely at him. "You're holding my heart in your hands Sonny….open it…."

Sonny looks confused until he notices a hinge on one side of the heart and slowly opens the heart. He stops breathing….his heart stops beating for a couple of seconds as he sees a wedding band sitting inside of the heart.

"I love you Sonny. I want you, me and Jackie to be a family for forever…marry me."

Sonny wraps his arms around Will's waist and buries his face in his neck. He begins kissing his neck and moves on to Will's jaw line until he reaches his lips. He kisses Will with all of the love and passion that he feels inside.

Will pulls back and grins, "you haven't answered my question. Will you marry me?"

"Yes…..yes…..yes….a million times yes…."

Will grins, "do you like the ring? It's the one I saw you looking at when we were shopping for Jackie's necklace."

"I didn't know you had noticed me looking at it", he says shyly.

"Take it out…..I….I had it engraved."

Sonny takes it out and reads aloud, "Together, even after death."

Will takes the ring from him and slips it on Sonny's finger.

(cut scene)

Sonny and Will are standing outside of their apartment door. Sonny turns to Will, "I have a surprise for you too…." he grins, "I remembered our anniversary of our first kiss, our first date; even though I know you think I forgot."

He opens the door and switches on the light. Right inside the door there is a red rose with a note attached to it. Will bends down, picks it up and reads "One year ago today you changed my life forever."

"Follow the rose petals," whispers Sonny.

There are rose petals that lead a path to a second rose. "One year ago today the feel of your lips become unforgettable."

Will follows the rose petals to a third rose. "Now…I know what it feels like to love without reservation."

Will continues to follow the rose petals, picking up the roses and reading the notes.

Rose four, "Now I know what it feels like to be truly happy."

Rose five, "Now I know what it feels like to have found my other half."

Rose six, "Now I know what it feels like to love my lover's child as my own."

Rose seven, "Now I know what my family looks like."

Rose eight, "I love you more than life."

Rose nine, "But I want it all."

Rose ten, "It's ok if you say no…."

Rose eleven, "But please say yes."

By this time the rose petals have led him to their bedroom door. He opens it to find rose petals scattered around the room. The room is lit with candle light. Will looks questioningly at Sonny.

"My mom helped me," he explains with a smile.

There is one final note on the middle of the bed. Will gently picks it up and looks at the note. He raises his eyes to Sonny in surprise…..the last note reads "Marry Me".

Sonny is standing in the door way, seemingly frozen. "I didn't think you would say yes, but I had to try. I knew you had reservations about getting married…..but I love you so much….I want to be a REAL family…..you…..me …and Jackie….I want you to know that I want forever with you…and I want to know that you want forever with me…..it's so amazing that you proposed tonight…because now I know that you truly want this…."

Will walks back to the door way without saying a word. He unbuttons Sonny's shirt and slides it off of him, When Sonny raises his hands, Will stills them. He runs his fingertips along Sonny's shoulders….down his side. His fingers tangle in his hair. Will loves the feel of Sonny's hair….he slowly trails down his spin to the small of his back. Will's lips follow his fingers and rain whisper soft kisses along Sonny's skin. Sonny takes a shaky breath and Will's lips linger along the base of his back…..Sonny whimpers.

Will goes down to his knees and slips off Sonny's shoes and socks, His hands linger on his waist as he hungrily gazes into Sonny's eyes. He unbuckles his pants and slides them off. Will's fingertips slide from the base of Sonny's ankle all the way to his waist.

Sonny steps back. "I think you are way overdressed right now."

"I could use a little help."

Sonny does not have much patience and he rips at Will's cloths. Buttons fly into the air and a rip is heard amid the harsh breathing. They fall on the bed and Will quickly slides on top of Sonny. Will is beyond gentle touches and tender kisses. This moment is about digging fingers, biting, sucking, scratching, branding…

(cut scene)

Much later…..much much later; the time arrives for tender kisses, warm breaths that tease, touches that quicken a heart beat…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Later still….Sonny lounges on Will's side with his arm draped across his torso. He sits up and Will reaches out to him. "Where are you going?"

Sonny reaches into the drawer from the night stand and takes out a box. He hands it to Will. "You never answered my question."

Will opens the box and starts to chuckle.

Sonny grins, "In my defense you did point out that I was the one looking at that ring…..at least the rings will match…so…will you marry me?"

Will's eyes sparkle, "Yes".

Sonny's eyes are shinning , luminescent in their happiness, "I had it engraved too, read it",

Will pushes Sonny down and settles himself on top of him. He places his head on Sonny's chest and takes the ring in his hand and reads …. "Wil+Son Forever


End file.
